


Let’s Spend The Night Together

by FalCatrecon



Series: Crazy For You [3]
Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: A/B/O, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalCatrecon/pseuds/FalCatrecon
Summary: Primal for @mfkinkbingo & leather for @thehoffbingoIt had been another successful mission, another bad guy’s plot foiled. This one had needed a bit more political pull, which meant Devon had arrived as he always did. Michael was grateful for it. He might be able to smooth his way into a party, but the overarching social dance was not something he enjoyed. Besides, Devon already had all the right friends in all the right places so no real need for effort on his part.They were currently celebrating the success in a local bar. KITT was a little miffed at being left out in the parking lot, but had long ago accepted he couldn’t exactly go places they could and that Michael especially needed more socialization than he ever did. Devon wasn’t as enthused at the locale, but had accepted Michael’s invitation all the same. They did have a good scotch.
Relationships: Michael Knight/KITT/Devon Miles
Series: Crazy For You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590238
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: The Hoff Bingo





	Let’s Spend The Night Together

It had been another successful mission, another bad guy’s plot foiled. This one had needed a bit more political pull, which meant Devon had arrived as he always did. Michael was grateful for it. He might be able to smooth his way into a party, but the overarching social dance was not something he enjoyed. Besides, Devon already had all the right friends in all the right places so no real need for effort on his part.

They were currently celebrating the success in a local bar. KITT was a little miffed at being left out in the parking lot, but had long ago accepted he couldn’t exactly go places they could and that Michael especially needed more socialization than he ever did. Devon wasn’t as enthused at the locale, but had accepted Michael’s invitation all the same. They did have a good scotch.

Michael got the same, and watched Devon take his slow sip with a smile. There was something about the refined way he did things that was just so opposite to himself.

Devon raised an eyebrow under the stare. “Everything all right, Michael?”

“Fine.” Michael twitched a grin and took his own sip. He hadn’t meant to be caught staring, not that it mattered. He was planning on going home with his two alphas at the end of the evening anyway.

The grin quickly turned into a frown at the man who sidled up to the bar next to Devon. He reeked of alcohol on top of his actual scent. Alpha, and very drunk. “How’s about you leave that one for a real alpha?”

Michael was about to snap something in reply when he realized the man had been talking to _Devon_. The annoyance disappeared into a poor attempt at hiding his sudden fit of laughter.

“I do hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I believe you are sorely mistaken. Well, unless you truly meant to hit on another alpha?” Devon leveled a baleful stare back at the drunk, who seemed unfazed. A touch of copper ran through the wood, expressing his displeasure. “Regardless, the answer still stands at a no.”

He frowned and squinted. “You talk alot.” His focus shifted to Michael now, whatever drunken stupor he was in processing either Devon’s words or the direction of the scents. “How about you? I’m definitely more alpha than this guy.” He jerked his thumb at Devon with a sneer.

Michael’s eyes narrowed and he readied himself for a possible fight. This guy was an asshole. Devon calmly laid a hand on his arm, stilling his motions. “One moment, Michael.” He turned back to the drunk. “I am certain my companion does not want your attention. Besides, with how drunk you are I would be surprised if you’d be able to give any sort of showing.” He let his eyes rake across the man dismissively. “I think perhaps it would be best if you just go on your way.”

The man bared his teeth in a mock growl. “What did you say?” He tried to puff himself up, the alcohol smell somehow souring even further, but he wasn’t any taller than Devon in the first place.

Devon raised an eyebrow at his poor attempt at intimidation and crossed his arms. “I said to leave.”

Michael couldn’t help it, and leaned over his shoulder with a smirk. “And that you have a limp dick.” Devon gave a long suffering sigh at his interjection, though Michael could scent the thread of humor at his words.

That did it. The alpha took a swing at Devon, who rather easily caught his wrist. The second swing was a bit better aimed, though he was able to take it on his arm rather than his face. Devon’s next words were ground out between gritted teeth. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

Devon’s body language was obvious, copper sharp in the air, so Michael went ahead and kept a look out for any buddies of the drunk rather than just clocking the drunk himself. Something about the other man had Devon upset and Michael was perfectly willing to let him work it out.

The man tried for another punch, but Devon was expecting it now, tugging on the wrist he still had in hand, easily spinning him around and pinning him to the bar, the arm at a tight angle. “I did try to warn you.” He shoved the arm higher, earning a yelp of pain. “You should have listened.” The arm was pushed even higher, beyond just a warning. The copper was nearly overwhelming, save for a hint of burning wood, and not the normally fun kind. This wasn’t a fireplace but a forest fire.

Michael frowned and placed a hand on Devon’s shoulder, trying to push something more comforting his way, the bread trying it’s best to win over the metallic air. Something wasn’t right. “He’s just a drunk. Let him go.”

Devon immediately let go in surprise, the man sagging to the floor. He straightened his suit nervously, resolutely not meeting Michael’s eyes. “Ah... yes. No offense but I believe I’m done for the evening. If you don’t mind.” The coppery tang had mostly faded, the wood wet in seeming embarrassment, roses attempting to meet his bread in calming. He offered a hand out towards the door.

Michael unintentionally stared a moment, trying to make sense of Devon. He nodded and lead the way, glancing back at him the whole walk. As soon as they were free of the noise he turned to Devon again, resting his hand on his arm. “Hey man, are you okay?”

Devon took a long, deep breath. “I believe so, yes.” He finally met Michael’s gaze. “I’m not entirely sure what happened in there, I almost feel as if I have to apologize.”

“Nah, he was a creep.” Michael tugged Devon into a light hug. “Thanks.” He took a deep scent of Devon, checking him. He was mostly back to normal, but that tinge of copper still lingered and the burning had slipped towards that fireplace back home. He leaned back with a twitch of a grin and a quirked eyebrow. “You _sure_ you’re okay?”

Devon snorted in answer, scenting the spice in turn. He leaned back and yanked Michael down for a quick kiss. “Perfectly fine, thank you.”

As they pulled apart Michael caught sight of a red flicker deep in Devon’s eyes. Well, that would explain it, though Devon had made mention the older he got the rarer they were. Michael started to head to KITT. “Let’s go home.”

As they settled into their seats, Devon gave Michael a concerned look. “Are you okay?”

Michael grinned in return, allowing his spice to spike again now that they were inside. “Yeah, but you aren’t so much.” He took a long slow breath, tasting the air again. KITT was there now, leather heating just a touch in reply, but Devon was still threaded with copper among the warm wood. This was a bit more like a penny than the blood in the bar, which assured Michael and reinforced his theory.

KITT politely interjected with confirmation. “Devon, I do believe you’ll start a rut soon.”

“Oh.” Devon sat a moment in silence, a small frown forming. “It has been a few months, nearly a year, but I suppose with my recent increase in activity it was bound to happen.” His eyes flicked to KITT and Michael with a soft smile with those words. “We should hurry back home then, so I have time to set up my room.”

It was Michael’s turn to frown as KITT navigated the parking lot. “What about our garage space?”

“I…” Devon fidgeted with his tie. “I didn’t think you’d wish to be subjected to such a thing. I do get a bit, ah, rough.” The sudden influx of deep rich mahogany gave away how much he wanted, and Michael echoed it back, KITT’s leather finding its way into their mix. “Also in the midst of it, I really have difficulty keeping myself, well, me. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I‘m made of tough stuff.” He squeezed Devon’s shoulder, getting him to meet his eyes. “And sometimes it’s fun to let go.” He grinned at the reflection of red deep in his eyes and leaned forward. “If I said I _wanted_ it, would that change your mind?”

That earned him a near growl as his face was pulled the rest of the way to Devon’s in a crushing kiss. Michael couldn’t help the grin as he kissed just as hard back. Devon pulled sharply away. Michael would have been more worried if the car hadn’t been permeated at this point in pure _want_. Devon was softly panting. “Before I get too far…” He tilted his head towards KITT’s dash. “To be fair and even, yes?”

There was an ever so soft sigh from KITT, the leather deep and warm. “I do rather enjoy being inside you, Michael.” Michael could feel the seat press up against him, and he ground his hips down against the pressure. “But I also do not wish to interfere in a rut, as far as I understand them.”

Devon’s hand was already running up under Michael’s hips, feeling around for KITT’s seat panel. “If there was an alpha or possession problem I would have already noticed.” He grinned in triumph as he tugged on the zipper, pulling the piece of fabric free. “We’ve done this enough times together I don’t seem to have a problem at all.” He took a long, deep breath. “If anything, you’re needed as a part of this.”

It took Michael’s brain a moment to catch up, and he fumbled at his own belt. Devon wasn’t normally _this_ forward. At the very least he waited until after KITT darkened the windows, which KITT was now in the process of doing. Once he managed the button, Devon’s hand slipped past his to wind inside, stroking his dick so easily. He captured Devon’s mouth in a sharp kiss as he tried his best to worm out of his pants in his seat without breaking their contact.

“Well then, if there’s no problem…” KITT answered as Devon pressed down on Michael’s hips and KITT slowly pressed in. Michael was already long since wet just from their talk, much less the touches and scents so he entered easily. 

“ _KITT_...”He moaned deep, fingers tangling into Devon’s coat. A slow rub of fingers and a nip to his lip had him moaning a different name. “ _Devon_.” They were going to drive him insane, and he was very much here for it. He dug a hand into Devon’s hair and the other around KITT’s steering wheel. “Mine.”

He could feel the smile against his lips, the sharp rose spiking in their combined scents as both of them replied, words overlapping. “Ours.” Devon started to stroke Michael about the same time KITT started his own movement. They were both maddeningly slow, and he knew they were doing it on purpose. They loved torturing him with pleasure, and he wasn’t one to complain, not really. The rumbling of KITT’s engine as they continued towards their garage from the bar added a layer of sensuality to the whole situation. Sure the windows were darkened but they were in public all the same, and he was likely being very distracting to the driver. He knew KITT could handle it, his computer-structured mind helped him multitask in these types of situations. It still added to his mounting pleasure, and KITT’s too from the feel of it. He was tightening deep in him as Devon’s hand shifted position, concentrating on the underside of the head. He came hard into Devon’s hand and tight around KITT, shivering hard.

The red in Devon’s eyes darkened as he raised his hand to his mouth, tongue flicking out to taste. “KITT, how much longer until we arrive?”

“We are on the grounds now, so a couple of more minutes.” KITT shifted in Michael with a soft sigh, stuck in place for now. “He will be yours when we get inside.”

“Good.” Devon leaned forward, breathing deep and began to unbutton his shirt. Michael shivered hard at his touch, something coiling in his stomach. It wasn’t supposed to be for a few more days, but there was no mistaking the start of heat. He was sure Devon’s rut had set it off in response, but he really couldn’t think of a single reason to complain. His hands already began their work on Devon’s pants. He _wanted_ , and he was sure Devon could scent that as KITT parked and carefully extracted himself from within Michael.

Devon pulled away and was out of the car quickly. Michael found himself pressed against KITT’s side as soon as he was free of the door and shirt, Devon’s mouth on his. His fingers dug into his ass as he pressed their hips together, grinding hard against him. Michael pushed back with his hips in turn, working them down KITT towards his nose. Devon finally saw what he was aiming for and hefted him easily, flipping him over across KITT’s hood.

The warmth of KITT against his chest was wonderful, the bonded shell still feeling a bit like skin more than paint. He rolled his hips against KITT, enticing Devon closer and relishing the feel of KITT dragging across his sensitive skin. Fingers dug sharp into his hips as Devon pushed in suddenly. Michael moaned sharply, pleasure spiking in response. Devon’s pace was unforgiving, hands shifting their hold to his sides, adding more fingertip bruises he was sure. He couldn’t care at all about them, trying his best to meet Devon thrust for thrust. The pace shifted, longer and harder, somehow even deeper. Michael’s fingers wrapped around the vent of KITT’s hood, letting Devon press him against KITT, rocking his suspension.

Devon growled deep as he began to catch, pushing hard against Michael, hands shifting to his back and holding him down. Not that he needed to, Michael wasn’t going to move, it felt too damn good. He was filled wonderfully, his muscles spasming around Devon, keeping him in place almost as much as the knot itself. Devon’s grip finally began to loosen just a little as he leaned forward, resting his forehead against Michael’s back. Michael purposefully rocked his hips, earning a hiss and a light nip on a shoulder blade. 

“Not. Fair.” Devon panted against his back, his grip tightening again when Michael shivered, loving the echoing remnants of pleasure when he moved. He left a soft kiss where his hands had been. “Sorry.”

Michael shook his head sharply, reaching back to pat Devon’s hip. “Don’t ever be.” He adjusted his stance in an attempt to find a more comfortable balance point, but just caused both of them to softly moan instead. “Feels so good.” He grinned, though really only KITT might be able to see it. “Do it again.”

Devon’s laugh was exasperated, but the wood was already warming up again, and he hadn’t even relaxed yet. “Insatiable.” His lips were soft against Michael’s spine. “Though right now, I think we both are.”

Michael nodded eagerly. “Next round on the bed. Or in KITT. Somewhere I don’t have to stand.”

Hands ran down along Michael’s thighs. “I have to agree.” Devon tried to shift his weight without setting the pleasure off again, finally starting to lessen a little bit. “I’d rather we use our muscles in other ways.”

A pleased sigh came from KITT. “I would politely request the next time in me, before you actually need the softness of the bed. Also don’t forget you two need to at least drink some water please.” The speakers hummed in satisfaction. “That was lovely to watch by the way.”

Devon was finally able to pull away, both shivering at the movement. Michael turned and grabbed Devon’s shoulders, hauling him close and stealing a rough kiss. Devon’s fingers dug into his forearms, holding him in place. Michael didn’t mind, but Devon released him with a soft noise of surprise. “Ah, sorry.”

Michael just raised an eyebrow, easily seeing the red and scenting the rut still in the air. “Right now, don’t be.” He kissed him again. “I want rough. Sometimes I enjoy bruises when it’s this.” He started to run kisses down his jaw and neck, pushing his shirt out of the way and letting his tongue drag along where Devon’s neck met his shoulder. “You want it too.”

That earned him a deep growl. “Don’t tease me.” Michael pulled back, looking into Devon’s eyes properly. The tone wasn’t playful but actually a little annoyed. He suddenly realized, no matter how much he had thought about it he had never exactly voiced his idea to Devon.

He rested his hands on both of Devon’s shoulders, nestled close to his neck. “One side is mine, the other KITT’s.” He twitched a grin. “Since he can’t actually mark us, probably like a tattoo or something.”

Something softened in Devon’s eyes, the red fading. Not gone, biology still reigned, but he was definitely more himself. “Sounds like you’ve thought about this before.” His hands traced the same spots on Michael. “Are you sure?”

Michael nodded, lightly kissing Devon. “Meant to say something sooner honestly.” He shrugged almost helplessly with a smile. “You two are all I need.”

“I can attest to that. He has not wandered from me since our first time together.” KITT interjected. “And I do agree, though am unsure as how you two could mark me.” He sighed almost wistfully. “I go through so many fixes I’m never sure what part of me will stay me.” 

Devon pulled Michael tight against him, kissing him roughly. “Both of you are such a blessing to me. I would have never imagined finding two quite like you.” He pushed Michael against KITT so he could run a hand along KITT’s body.

That set that little bit of warmth to burning, so Michael let his fingers begin to unbutton and tug the little bit of clothes off that Devon still wore. “Marking later, skin now.” Devon’s hands came back up to help hurry with the clothes, trading soft kisses. Their spice and wood mixed sharp together, refreshing the fading scent of moments before.

KITT’s door clicked open, the leather heat surrounding them. “Please, come sit inside me. I may not be able to rut but I certainly can smell you both and it’s maddening.” Michael grinned and pushed Devon towards KITT, ready for another round, his mind already trying to think of future positions that could also involve KITT.


End file.
